1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to simulated granites and their preparation and more particularly to such granites prepared from acrylic polymers and particular combinations of small and large particles of specific distribution, shape and optical properties.
2. Prior Art
Polished slabs of natural granite have long been used as a standard for decorative, functional, long-lasting construction materials. This is especially true in some end-uses such as wainscoting in commercial buildings. However, the price of polished natural granite is so high that it is effectively barred from many uses. Natural granite is also dense and brittle. For many uses the slabs must be 2 inches thick or greater. This makes the product very heavy and difficult to transport and install. Thus, there is a need for a decorative, simulated granite of lighter weight, easier handling, easier transportation, controllable aesthetics and lower material and installation costs.
The prior art describes many filled polymer compositions useful as floor tiles, bathroom vanity tops and bowls, and other construction applications. For example, U.S. Pat. No. Re. 27,093, issued Mar. 23, 1971, to D. H. Slocum and U.S. Pat. No. 3,847,865, issued Nov. 12, 1974, to Ray B. Duggins describe simulated marble articles. U.S. Pat. No. 3,324,074, issued June 6, 1967, to Robert J. McManimie and U.S. Pat. No. 3,663,493, issued May 16, 1972, to R. E. Miller describe acrylic polymers filled with inorganic particulate matter useful to prepare molded and castable articles such as table tops.